(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an invisible zip fastener, and more particularly to a double-open-end zip fastener, which comprises a male slide and a female slide moved to close the interlocking teeth at two zipper tapes thereof, a male end connector and a female end connector respectively provided at the zipper tapes at one end for engaging each other upon closing of the interlocking teeth.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Regular invisible zip fasteners are commonly comprised of two zipper tapes, two interlocking spirals respectively fastened to a respective folded side edge at each of the zipper tapes by stitches, and a slide moved between the zipper tapes to close/separate the interlocking spirals. These invisible zip fasteners have only one open end. There are zip fasteners that provide two open ends. Similar designs are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,653,002; 5,469,605; 5,400,482; 5,297,319; 5,119,530. However, these double open end designs are of non-invisible zip fasteners.